STUPID WELL!
by Jokerisdabest
Summary: When Kagome finally thought her adventuring days where over the well decided to give her a kick in the gut. Now Kagome is stuck in the Naruto world. Who is she going to befriend next? Or will there be love in the air? Powerful Kagome WARNING: Future Lemon
1. FUCKING WELL!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter or any of their characters!!**

**Hello again I'm Jokerisdabest, this is my second story so I'm still a rookie so all reviews are welcomed but please try and be gentle, I know I am not the best writer in the world and most of the time my grammar is shocking do please forgive me!! Well I hope you enjoy my story!!**

**PAIRING: Kagomex?**

_Italic- "thoughts"  
_**Bold-titles and sub headings  
**Normal-"talking" and actions

**STUPID WELL!!**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"OOOKKKKAAAAAA-SSSAAAANNNN!!"  
"AHHHHH!!" I screamed as I was tackled hard onto the dirt by a small body.  
"Owww..." I groaned as I attempted to rub my sore bottom, I looked down at my stomach "What's wrong Shippo?" "O-0k-aa-san" Shippo sobbed into my school shirt "Is it true?" he looked up at me with large, tear filled emerald eyes. "A-are yo-uu really –sob- leav-ing us?" He cried heavily, pinning me with a sorrowful stare.

Sadness then seeped into my eyes, "Hai Shippo" I replied softly.  
"W-why?" he cried as he clung onto my stomach "Don't y-you love u-us…don't y-you l-l-love m-me anymo-ore?" he stammered repeatedly, his sobs making it hard for him to speak. I stared down at him shocked before I hugged him hard to my body. "Of course I love you Shippo" I tried to reassure him "It's just that it's time for me to return to my time, we have completed the shikon jewel I'm not needed here anymore sweetie."

Shippo started to cry harder, his little shoulder shook with every sob. "B-but I d-don't wa-ant y-you to l-leave m-me Okaa-san!" he mumbled pleadingly into my shirt "D-don't l-leave me-e."  
"I'm so sorry Shippo I spoke softly, as a started to stroke his hair "I must leave I can feel the Shikon pulling me towards the well, I think it's telling me to go home." Shippo slowly rubbed his face with his sleeve sniffing loudly every couple of seconds "S-so you don't w-want to leave m-me?" "Never Shippo-kun you are my musuko-san I would never wished to leave you ever but this is something I have to do, do you trust me honey?"

"Of course Okaa-san I believe you." "Good baby" I leaned down and kissed Shippo's forehead, "How about we head to the hut Shippo?" "Ok Okaa-san" Shippo mumbled, still a little affected by his previous crying.

I picked Shippo up into my arms and started to walk the dirt trail toward Kaede's hut, basking in the tranquility the beautiful forest had to offer while I still could. '_It's magical being in Inuyasha's Forest it is so different from the future; no traffic or pollution, no voilent racism (between humans) and lethal drugs; it was the total opposite of the Japan I once knew and loved.' _Kagome thought._ 'Even from here I can hear nature's true calling, birds are singing, the air is clean; the sun is shining brightly blessing the earth with nutritional resources. –sigh- I'm going to miss it here.' _

With that sorrowful thought I felt a tear well up in my eye and gently glide its way down my cheek but I hastily rubbed it away with the back of my hand in order not to upset Shippo and I also was approaching the door to Kaede's hut. I pushed back the coverings on the hut opening and saw the others inside. Kaede was cooking while humming an unknown but catchy tune; Miroku as usual was unconscious on the floor with a bright, red hand print on his face and a large egg-sized lump on his head, Sango was furiously cleaning her hiraikotsu with a clearly angered look on her face and Inuyasha was sulking in the corner as usual. _"Probably thinking of his precious clay-pot," _I thought irritated.

"Hey guys!" I greeted with a false smile on my face. "Lady Kagome!" "Kagome!" "Wench" they all greeted. "SIT BOY!!" I screamed angrily "MY NAME IS KA-GO-ME NOT WENCH YOU STUPID DOG!!" "Lady Kagome" Miroku said trying to get my attention "Are you still planning to leave to your time tomorrow?" "Hai Miroku I feel that it's time for me to leave the Federal Era" I answered, feeling the familiar emotion of sorrow consuming my being again and I was not the only one; Miroku had an upset look on his face along with Shippo and Sango. Kaede had a look of understanding on her face; I knew she would understand but Inuyasha…his face was turning a bright red, the look of anger swallowing his face. _"Damn I knew this would happen –sigh- 3…2…1." _"KAGOME" Inuyasha shouted furiously "YOU ARE NOT RETURNING TO YOUR TIME UNLESS I SAY SO YOU STUPID WEN-…" "SIT BOY" I shouted in an equal amount of anger.

-BAM-

I turned back to the others noticing they had sweat drops on their head and nervous faces. "As I was saying Miroku yes I plan to leave for the well tomorrow." "Okay Kagome we understand," Sango consumed me with a sisterly hug. "Thanks Sango I'm going to bed guys, early start tomorrow." "Ok night Kagome." I made myself comfortable in my sleeping back and just before the darkness of sleep enclosed over me I felt Shippo's small body sneak into my sleeping back and snuggle up to my chest.

**-NEXT DAY-**

I opened my eyes slowly as consciousness sluggishly entered my body. I squinted as the harsh, morning light irritated and burned my eyes making them water slightly. _"Well I guess this is it, today is the day that I go home and spend the rest of my life in the boring 21__st__ century –sigh- oh well lets get up then." _I rose out of my sleeping bag cautiously, aware that Shippo was still curled up sleeping next to me. I stretched and inhaled a large amount of clean air _"Ahhh I'm going to miss the clean air, before I had come to the federal era I never had realized how dirty and polluted Japan's air is." _I looked around in Kaede's hut and saw everyone else was still asleep. _"I guess I'll have to wait for awhile till everyone's up to go to the well." _

_**-A few hours later-**_

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, Kirara and I were all gathered at the well, surrounded in sorrowful silence. I looked at all of my friends and started to tear up. "I'm going to miss you guys" I cried, lurching forward and pulling them into a group hug. "Oh Kagome we will miss you too" Sango sobbed "but before you leave we have some gifts for you so you will remember us." Sango then untied a large, covered object from her back and presented it to me; I unfolded the gift and gasped, tears filling my eyes again. Sango had gifted me with a hiraikotsu; before we had defeated Naraku I received training from each of my friends. Swordplay, martial arts and strategy with Sesshomaru, hiraikotsu training and poisons with Sango. Developing and mastering my miko powers such as sutras, barriers and purification along with my miko weapons; bow and arrows and a staff with Kaede and Miroku; some kitsune techniques and demon knowledge with Shippo; and dagger training and knife throwing with Inuyasha. After Sango each of my other friends presented their presents to me.

I received both a sword and two daggers from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; they're made with the fangs of the Tashio brothers and they were obviously Totosai's work for they were beautifully crafted. The daggers from Inuyasha had silver handles that were decorated by golden hoops from the bottom along to the handle while the blades were smooth and sharp, perfect for slicing through flesh and bones. As for the sheaths they were plain black but from the holding them Kagome could feel the protection spells soaked into it, the same with Sesshomaru's sword sheath. Now Sesshomaru's sword was a master piece (I cannot manage to describe the sword properly to my liking so the link is on my profile). Miroku gave me an awesome looking bow and arrow; the bow and the arrows like the hiraikotsu are made out entirely out of demon bone so they will be a lot harder to break than wood. Shippo gifted me with throwing knives, they were made out of silver and their handles were black giving them a sharp dangerous look. Kaede provided me with an actual miko garbs, the top was white but unlike the usual miko garbs the bottoms were black.

"Thank you so much you guys I love you all so much." I gave them all a hug again "I guess it's time to go home." "Okaa-san I love you maybe I will see you in the future." Shippo said hopefully while hugging my legs "Of course Shippo" I replied bending down and kissing him on the forehead. "Goodbye everyone" I yelled as I stepped one leg over the rim of the well. "Bye Kagome I'll miss you!" Shouted Sango. "By Okaa-san" "Fair-the well Kagome" Kaede replied. "See ya Kagome I will never forget you" Inuyasha yelled. "Goodbye Lady Kagome" waved Miroku and Sesshomaru just nodded.

I fell into the well excited to see my family again after 4 months but noticed that the well's bright light had changed; it was now a gruesome crimson colour. I didn't contemplate it further due to the lights disappearing and the feel of soil at my feet, I was at the bottom of the well. I looked up at the top of the well _"Wait" I thought in shock "Why isn't the well house covering the well opening."_ All I could see at the top of the well was trees. _"Only one way to find out."_ I used the vines on the side of the well to climb to the top and was horrified to find myself in the middle of a forest. _"I don't think I'm in Japan or the federal era!!"_

"_Where am I?"…_

**Okaa-san: Mother  
Musuko-san: Son**

_**Wow aye that was a lot for me lol!! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my NarutoxInuyasha STUPID WELL!! Kagome is finally in Naruto's world, not like she knows it!! Let's see who she will meet/**_


	2. Keitaro Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha or any of their characters!!**

**Yay! I'm finally updating this story! Please review if you do not like this chapter, have any questions or just to comment. I LOVE reviews so throw them at me no matter how short! I also have to mention again that I have horrible grammar so try and not beat me up T-T I'm sensitive lol **

**Also want to thank **_SuicidalxDolly, crazyness101, KaggyAlucardSesh, Farseer and Akatsuki-Fan389 _**for reviewing my story. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
WARNING: Swearing and a high chance of perverseness. **

_**SuicidalxDolly:**__ Thankyou so much! You have helped me feel more confident about writing!  
__**crazyness101:**__ I'm thinking about having Shippo in Naruto's world but you're going to have to wait and see –wink-  
__**KaggyAlucardSesh: **__Mwahahaha I have plans concerning Kagome and the Akatsuki, Kagome will have many encounters with the Akatsuki outside of Kohona. Kagome will not be going to Kohona until later and I'm actually not sure if I'm going to do a KagomexItachi; I might actually do a poll later on.  
__**Farseer: **__Hay lol you're supposed to be on my side Farseer haha I know where you go to school!  
–Shakes fist at you-  
__**Akatsuki-Fan389: **__Thank you you're to kind. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**PAIRING: Kagomex?**

_Italic- "thoughts"  
_**Bold-titles and sub headings  
**Normal-"talking" and actions

**  
Kagome's P.O.V**

"_Where am I?"…_

I stared out into the forest as shock tingled through my body; suddenly rage clouded my eyes.  
"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed into the air; kicking the well in my fit of anger. "WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU MEDDLING PIECE OF SHIT?!" I started to breathe heavily due to my shifting emotions; I then quickly closed my eyes and started to count backwards in my head, a technique Miroku had taught me in order to tame my legendary temper. _"10…9…8…" _my chest started to heave less as I slowly started to calm down _"7…6…5…"_ my heart beat became steady _"4…3…2…1." _I released a huge sigh when I finished and opened my eyes slowly. _"Thank you Miroku" _I thought gratefully before I stared again at the scenery.

"_Well there's no use just standing here, I probably should start looking for a village or something"_ I grabbed my ridiculously, large, yellow backpack and started walking in a random direction.

**-A few hours later- **

"_I'm so lost!" _I thought frustrated. I mean geez I love nature but there's only so much one girl can take when wandering isolated in an unknown area. _"–Sigh- I miss my family and my friends, dammit I even miss Inuyasha's demanding, snotty attitude. I-I want to go home! Stupid well because of you I'm lost, hungry, thir-wait is that a village?!"_

In the distance I saw what looked like a small village; _"Halle-fricken-lujah SALVATION!"_ I ran towards the village but slowed down to a brisk walk as I entered the actual entrance. Immediately upon entering the village I could feel multiple eyes shift rapidly onto me and who could blame them? I was a strange woman; wearing a black and white miko garb (unusual), had multiple weapons on my back and waist and had a huge yellow backpack. I'm as strange as they come. –GRRR- _"What the hell was that? Is there a demon here?!" _I expanded my aura quickly trying to locate any threatening demonic auras that could threaten any innocent bystanders. –GRRR- I looked to where I thought the source of the noise came from…"hehehe" I nervously giggled; an anime sweat drop appeared on the back of my head. _"O-oh it's my stomach" _a deep blush covered my face. –Sigh- _"I'm so stupid…well I might as well get something to eat." _

I walked through the town until I found a small market place and set about looking for anything good to eat. A sign on a stand suddenly caught my attention _"O-oh my god!! ODEN!!I LOVE ODEN!!" _I ran excitedly towards the stand and drooled as I saw all the beautiful, delicious oden. "Miss?" a small, timid voice called out, shattering my obsessed attention on the oden; "Huh" I grunted in surprise and looked towards the voice. There behind the stall was young, teenage girl who looked maybe 16-17 years old.

"Oh hello there, I'm Kagome" I grinned at the teenager "Is this stand yours?" "Um yes it is" the girl replied "I'm Tanashi, sorry but I was wondering if you would like anything?" "I would LOVE some oden" I answered excitedly, reaching for the money pouch I kept in bra (hay it's the safest place you can keep money on your body). "I'll have one bowl please." I requested money in hand "Ok that will be six dollars." "Six dollars?" I repeated confused _"What's the hell is dollars? What about yen?" _I thought to myself.

"Umm Tanashi I'm sorry but it seems that I don't have the same currency as you do," I told her disappointedly. "Oh Kagome its fine it's on the house" Tanashi put the bowl in Kagome's hand. "B-but Tanashi I cant let you do that" I refused. "No it's fine Kagome, your obviously new to the village it can be your welcome gift" Tanashi smiled sweetly at me, happy tears filled my eyes "Oh thank you" I reached over the counter and squeezed Tanashi in a warm hug.

Tanashi smiled cutely at me "hay I'm about to go on my break in 10 minutes do you want to join me when I go to the park to eat?" "Sure" I chirped happily; glad to be making a new friend so fast in my unwanted adventure. "Great, I'll just be 10 minutes."

**-Ten minutes later-**

Tanashi and I sat on a bench at the park talking and eating oden together. "So Kagome" Tanashi started "why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" "Oh um okay, well I'm now 21 years old, I'm Ahhh kind off in a bit of a pickle so I'm travelling right now and I must say I'm not off to a good start." "Why Kagome?" "Well I have the wrong currency of money so now that's useless, I have no idea where I'm going or currently am and I have to find a job or something." "What?" Tanashi asked shocked "I'm broke, lost and jobless" I answered her feeling a little depressed.

Tanashi put her hand to her lips "Are you okay?" "I'm fine I'll just have to look for a job or something but hey what about you?" I asked Tanashi. "Well I'm 17 years old; I've lived in this village, the Keitaro village all my life with my Ojii-san because my parents died when I was very young and I also help run my Ojii-san's Oden Stand" Tanashi answered shyly. "Oh I'm so sorry" "Nah its fine I don't remember them anyway…oh hay Kagome you said you needed a job right? How about you help at the stand?" Tanashi asked hopefully. "Tanashi that would be so great, money will really help my travels, how can I ever repay you?" "Just work 6 days a week 7am till 7.30 pm and we'll call it even."

**-Three months later-  
**

"_Wow it's already been three months since I come to the Keitaro village," _I thought to myself as I swept near the front of the oden stand. _"I owe so much to Tanashi and Ojii-san." _Sadness started to leak into my soul as a thought drifted to the front of my mind. _"I'll have to leave here soon though; I've raised a lot of money after working continuously all day nearly everyday for the past three months." "I'm going to feel so sad leaving them, we have all become so close but I know I don't belong here, I need to travel to help people not relax and be selfish." _I had been very busy the past three months in Keitaro; if I wasn't working I'd be training to strengthen my powers and body in order to be strong enough to help others.

I started to wipe down the tables stationed near the oden stand that were used for customers, all the while thinking of what I will do after I leave Keitaro. I suddenly went rigid as I felt two very dark auras heading my way. _"W-what is that? Who are they? Crap their heading in this direction…its ok Kagome stay calm." _I started to wipe the tables again slowly, still tracking the auras that were about 15 seconds away from my position. _"Lucky Ojii-san and Tanashi have the day off I wouldn't want them to get hurt by these evil presences." _A thought suddenly hit me_ "Are they demons...no they feel to human. How can humans become so corrupted and evil?"_

Out the corner of my eye I saw the reason for such ominous auras. There were two figures heading towards the stand; they were…interesting. One figure was obviously larger than the other and carried a large, bandaged sword while the other was a lot smaller and didn't seem to have any weapons. But what was really weird was that they were wearing the same clothing. _"Maybe it's a uniform?" _I briefly thought before studying the figures closer. The figures both wore long black cloaks with red clouds on them and straw hats which hid their faces. As they moved closer I decided to move behind the counter of the stand as they were obviously heading there.

The two figures stopped at the oden stand counter. "Hello can I help you?" I asked with a tight smile on my face. "Yes" was the gruff reply from the larger of the two. "Can we please have two oden's?" the smaller continued on. I turned and looked at the smaller figure, I went rigid again; two demonic blood red eyes stared out at me through the shadows of the figures covered face.

**Keitaro: Blessed  
Ojii-san: Grandfather  
Yen: Japanese currency  
Oden: Japanese stew dish; very popular with Japanese kids. **

**I hope it doesn't feel rushed to you I tried my best since its 3.23 AM in the morning.**

**If anyone is confused about me using dollars as the primary currency in the story it is because I am very similar with dollars while I have no experience with yen. **

**Ohhhh can you guess who the figures are?!**

**I would like 5 more reviews before continuing another chapter. This is just so I can more feedback for you guys.**


	3. Goddess Uzume

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha or any of their characters!!**

**I'm sorry if I was late on updating but my laptop decided to play games with me. You know when for days something about your computer doesn't work THEN mysteriously when someone turns it on it works; so I now believe that my laptop hates me!!** **Also thank you all for your wondrous reviews I love them. Enjoy!! Warning-I get my Japanese from Google Japanese translator and my small amount of knowledge of Japanese so sorry if I get some wrong. **

**PAIRING: Kagomex?**

_Italic- "thoughts"  
_**Bold-titles and sub headings  
**Normal-"talking" and actions

**  
Kagome's P.O.V**

_I turned and looked at the smaller figure, I went rigid again; two demonic blood red eyes stared out at me through the shadows of the figures covered face…_

I quickly diverted my gaze away from those hypnotic eyes. "Welcome," I greeted "Would you like some oden?" I asked politely, a fake smile slipping onto my face as the large figure shuffled forward. "Yes! Two oden please" came a gruff reply. I couldn't help but study the large figure's face as the hat moved slightly due to the previous movements; the figure was male with rough, scaly looking blue skin, what looked like gills on his neck and a set of small, black beady eyes. The blue man flashed me a toothy grin and I felt my eyes widen as I glanced at his teeth. The blue man had quite the impressive set of razor sharp, white teeth. "Sure" I chirped, satisfied with my scrutiny of the man. I then set out making the blue man and the other mysterious, red eyed stranger some fresh oden. "Feel free to sit on the benches while I prepare your oden" I called out over my shoulder at the strangers.

As I began to roll the dough for the oden I couldn't help but give into the temptation of glancing at the figures from the corner of my eye. They had decided to follow my advice and had seated down at one of the benches closest to the stall. _"Hmmm…interesting," _I thought as I brought the doughy oden down onto the oily, sizzling pan _"I have never heard or seen a human look so demonic before unless they had been possessed by a demon and if I didn't know any better I would have thought that the big guy would be a __**Sakana Youkai**__**but then again there is no demonic aura coming from him." **_**I set two plates aside as I lifted the cooked oden from the pan **_**"but on the other hand…" **_**I glanced again at the smaller figure **_**"…those eyes…they have a slight demonic aura…but that can be from having a Youkai ancestor, I doubt he will even realize that he has Youkai blood in him." **_

**I finished the order of oden and leaned slightly over the counter before tugging a small bit of rope "ting, ting" I rang the bell gently two times. The figures instantly locked their eyes onto my position. "The oden's ready!" I called out gently. I turned back around to the pan and started to clean up a little, cooking oden could get a little dirty especially when the oil spits over everything. **

-A few minutes later-

"_**There all clean." **_**I grinned to myself as I continued to softly hum a lullaby my Okaa-san used to sing to me when I was little before turning my head and looking at my only costumers. It turns out that while I had been cleaning they had decided to discard their straw hats on the table next to their plates of oden, so I could finally clearly see the face of the smaller figure. **_**"Wow! If I wasn't so used to being around Sesshomaru I might have been blushing and drooling right now at the sight of this man." **_** The smaller figure was obviously male despite the slight feminine features he held on his face. He had beautifully onyx hair that was pulled loosely into a pony tail at the base of the neck; his skin contrasted greatly with his hair for his skin looked so pale and smooth that even I began to feel some envy towards him for holding such lovely skin. He had a sharp, aristocrat features that consisted of a long, thing, perfect nose and delicate high cheek bones along with thin but alluring pale lips. Interesting enough he had to lines etched diagonally under each eye but rather than marring his skin they added to his unique, dark looks.**

**After examining the beautiful man I started to think about leaving the village. **_**"I've been here long enough. Thanks to Inuyasha I'm so used to moving around now I get jittery from staying in one place for too long." **_**I stared absentmindedly at the beautiful, blue sky. **_**"I wonder how Tanashi and Ojii-san will handle me leaving. I admit though I will miss them but I need to get away and explore this new world. All right then!" **_**I thought with sudden determination. **_**"I will leave **__Keitaro village in a week, I need to pack, buy necessities like food, wat-"_My train of thought was cut off as I felt the auras of the strangers move in my direction again. I turned and watched as they moved gracefully towards the stall again. Their hats were on their heads again but this time they weren't blocking my vision of their faces.

When they reached the Oden Stall the red eyed man spoke with a blank face "How much?" "Well" I spoke, a smile slipping onto my face "Since you two seem to be travelers I'll give you discount! That's six dollars please." The blue man suddenly grinned widely, his sharp teeth a contrasting white to his blue skin. He chuckled lightly "Thanks kid" before handing me their money. "No problem, thank you for coming to my stall, have a great travel." The red eyed man nodded slightly in my direction before leaving silently with his companion. _"Now that that's done with I better close up and start buying stuff for my trip." _

**-A week later-**

I travelled silently through the trees as I headed in a direction my map showed that there was a small village. My heart panged lightly as I thought of Keitaro village and of the friends I had left behind, I tried to shake those thoughts from my head but they all continued to plague my mind until an image of my family came into my mind. _"Mama…Souta…Ojii-san…" _tears gathered in my eye, "No, no" I mumbled to myself as I wiped the tears away. I struck a determined pose "I will be strong for you, mama I will show everyone that I am not a burden." I took a determined step in front of me before I tripped over a root, landing flat onto my face "FUCK!" I stood up and yelled to the sky "THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Before I fell over the same root again "…fucking Kami hates me…"

I stood up again fuming silently and began to walk determinedly until suddenly a bad feeling struck me. _"That doesn't feel too good," _I saw smoke in the distance before the sudden smell of burning flesh and death flew by me with the breeze. Panic raced through me as I ran towards the smoke only to encounter the very village I was trying to find, it was consumed by fire while some villages ran for their lives. I rushed to help frantically expanding my aura to feel if anyone needed help…"_there…" _my eyes narrowed towards a house feeling the aura of two young children and their mother and father; I grabbed the sword Sesshomaru gifted me and waved the blade towards the fire-ridden house. The sword pulsed then a small but strong gust of wind flew from the blade towards the house extinguishing the flame. The family ran out of the house crying with relief "Thankyou, Thankyou!" The father cried at me with joy "It isn't over yet," I looked determinedly at the rest of the village before leaking some of my miko powers into my blade and shouted "KAZE KATANA" a rapid wind erupted from my blade and tore rapidly towards the fire; the wind was so strong it was like being stuck in the middle of a tornado.

The wind slowly started to die down after a couple of minutes before finally coming to a halt. The scene revealed that all of the fire had been put out by the blade's power. _"Woo that was a close one." _I scanned the area before a sweat drop appeared on the back of my head. "_Creepy" _all of the villagers who had survived were all staring at her, some had tears in their eyes. An elderly man then ran towards me before suddenly kneeling and performing a low bow at my feet, tears coursing down his aged, ash covered face "IT'S HER! IT'S HER! GODDESS UZUME HAS COME DOWN FROM THE HEAVENS AND SAVED US!!"He screamed at my feet. The sweat drop on the back of my head became bigger "Uhh no no I'm not-" I was cut of by all of the villagers crying and bowing low onto the ground "Goddess Uzume has returned" they chanted.

"_Oh no what have I got myself into now?"_

**Uzume: Shinto Goddess of Joy and Happiness.  
Kaze (Wind) Katana (Blade): Wind Blade  
Sakana: Fish  
Kami: God**

**Hay guys I hope you like this chapter it's a little longer so I hope you're happy with me. Also I would like any Japanese (and their meanings) names for Kagome's sword and the daggers as well. Thanks can't wait for your reviews. **


	4. Lesbians?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha or any of their characters!**

**Hello I'm back!! Sorry for not updating for the past month and a bit, they were very hectic for me. I had my ball, millions of assignments to complete, my dog got put down, my friend tried to commit suicide and other mishaps. But now it's the holidays so I can start up again with this story! **

**PAIRING: Kagomex?**

_Italic- "thoughts"  
_**Bold-titles and sub headings  
**Normal-"talking" and actions

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"_Oh no what have I got myself into now?"_

'Sweat Drop' "No! No!" I waved my hands in the air rapidly "My name is Kagome! Not Goddess Uzume." The old man then started to claw frantically at my clothes, forcing my body to move backwards. "Oh Goddess Uzume!" He cried "Never leave us!" "Never Leave" the villagers chanted together as they bowed. _"Okay now this is getting creepy" _I thought as the old man started to beat his head with his fisted hands. Suddenly the old man shouted, scaring the crap out of me "GODDESS UZUME!" his face red due to his fists "We will give you anything you desire; food, water, shelter, men…" he quirked an eyebrow "…women?" He stared at me intently, his old eyes gleaming with respect and love. I stuttered in shock "W-wo-men?" "Yes! The most beautiful in the village, it's what you deserve Goddess Uzume." I stood there in shock.

"MISAKI!" the old man bellowed, turning to the crowd. I watched as the villagers parted and a very beautiful, teenage girl stepped out. Her hair was a shining, dark onyx; a beautiful partner to her dark eyes that gleamed with a certain emotion I couldn't make out. The teenage girl had fair coloured skin, as smooth as pearls; her nose was straight, long and perfect along with her lips; they were plump and red begging for the caress of a lover. "She is beautiful yes?" The old man asked, resting a hand on the girls' shoulders. "Yes she is" I agreed slightly envious at the girls beauty, "Good, she is yours." _"That's nice…WAIT WHAT?" _"WHAT?" I screamed panicking. "Yes this is my Granddaughter, Misaki Goddess Uzume and she is now yours. A gift for saving us." He, along with the villagers bowed again.

"I don't need Misaki, I'm fine thank you. Now I must be on my way." I started to walk quickly towards the tree, frantically trying to escape the weird village. "NO WAIT!" a delicate voice cried out to me. I turned and watched as the alluring Misaki ran towards me. I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped when Misaki flung herself at me and planted her magnetic lips onto mine. _"All these shocks to my system can not be good." _Misaki moved her mouth against mine and slyly snuck her tongue into my mouth, exploring my inexperienced cavern. Misaki detached her lips from mine, her arms circled around me neck and leaned over and whispered into my ear seductively "Please allow me to _please _you Goddess Uzume." _"OH...MY…GOD!" _My mind went blank and suddenly my body gave into my instincts and I threw Misaki off me and **RAN**!

"_AHHH" _I screamed within as I flung my body into the dense forest, trying to escape the mentally-scarring situation. "Goddess Uzume!" I heard Misaki scream out along with the villagers, their stamping in the forest echoing all around me sounding like drums at a festival. "FUCK NO!" I screamed as I ran faster, "I'M NOT INTO ALL THIS LESBIAN SHIT!" I spotted an opening in the forest and ran for it, when I reached the opening the sun blinded me for a second "HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT STINGS LIKE A BITCH!" I started to rub and blink my eyes rapidly, trying to erase the harsh sting of the suns gaze and was dismayed to see six pair of eyes staring at me in shock. I blinked at them slowly before coming to realize that I recognized two people from the group in the clearing. "…red eyes...fish man?" I tilted my head in question before analyzing the other four inhabitants. There were three children and a man standing there with confused expressions on their faces. The children were two boys and one girl, all around 12 years of age; one boy had a spiky mess of golden hair, alluring sapphire eyes, tan skin and strangely enough had three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He was also wearing a very, very bright orange jumpsuit. _"God what an eyesore!"_ The other boy looked strikingly similar to red eyes. His hair was an onyx colour that stuck up at the back -_giggles- "like a chicken's ass! Hahaha!" _dark, angry eyes and his skin was so pale and smooth. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt, which had a weird symbol on it and white pants. _"Chicken ass and Red Eyes must be related, they kinda look like twins" _I thought as my eyes glanced back and forth between them before resting on the girl.

"_Ewww." _I immediately thought as I noticed her bright pink hair _"Omg it's a wanna-be Barbie! Gross!" _Other then the pink hair the girl was cute in her own way, with bright green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore a red dress and blue shorts, along with a weird headband on her head "_Come to think of it they all have a weird headband on their head." _Finally my gaze reached the last of the mysterious group. He was an adult male with one of the worst bed hair I have ever seen but it was an interesting grey-silver colour. He had the weird headband covering his left eye and a blue mask covering a majority of his face. The eye I could see was completely black and I could feel a slightly demonic aura from his hidden eye _"Just like Red Eyes…" _He was dressed in…well kind off like a uniform. Garbed in a dark green vest and pants along with a long sleeve shirt that screamed authority.

"Hello" I greeted breaking the silence that had engulfed the clearing. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Whisker Boy suddenly shouted, pointing a finger at me. Just as I opened my mouth to introduce myself when I was interrupted by a body colliding with mine. As the dust settled I realized I was lying on my back and someone was straddling my hips, pinning them down along with my wrists. As I looked upon the face of my captor I could just hear the theme song of 'Jaws' running through my head. "Goddess Uzume why did you try and leave me?" Misaki cried softly as she stared down at my scared face. _"Someone help! STALKER! STALKER!" _"Um…" I tried to think of something to say before Misaki was ripped off my body. "Hay!!" I heard her exclaim in shock as she dangled from the grasp of Fish man. "Who are both of you?" he demanded in an irritated tone, before dropping Misaki onto her ass.

"Kisame" Red Eyes called gently "That woman is the one from the Keitaro Village." Kisame suddenly pushed his face close to mine before stating "I don't recognize her Itachi." "Hn." Both Itachi's and Kisame's attention was directed off me and onto the other group by Whisker Boy shouting "Hay! Pay attention to us damnit!" "Naruto Calm Down." "But Kakashi-sensei they are ignoring us like we're harmless!" Itachi suddenly gripped my wrist and pulled my body up so my back was to his chest. "Hand over the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki or we will kill the girl." A kunai was pressed against my throat, nicking the skin slightly causing a small amount of blood to flow down my neck. Kakashi, Naruto and the two other unnamed children moved into a defensive position, pulling out their kunai's out in front of them. "Hand over the girl Itachi" Kakashi demanded. "Goddess Uzume" Misaki cried out in fear "Don't hurt her take me" she sobbed.

I felt Itachi tighten his hold and it hit me…it's always like this. Always the weak one, the defenseless, the useless one. I felt tears gather in my eyes _"It's just like with Inuyasha…no…NO I am NOT WEAK." _Determination raced through my body as I raised my miko powers to defend myself from this 'Itachi.' A faint, pink light shone underneath my skin as my miko powers acted like electricity sending a spark through my attackers system and before I knew it, Itachi released my body and appeared onto of a tree branch a few feet near me. "W-What the hell was that?" Kisame exclaimed in shock while Itachi stared at me with his Sharingan. Itachi tilted his head while examining me "What kekkei genkai do you posses women?" he questioned, baring his hypnotic eyes into my soul. A tick appeared on my forehead and I fisted my hands "MY NAME IS KAGOME! IS IT SO HARD TO SAY MY NAME? KA-GO-ME GOD WHATS WITH THESE MEN? SER-!" I was cut off when Itachi reappeared in front of me again and tilted my chin with his hand, his face only millimeters from mine. "Kisame!" he called still staring into my eyes, "Yes" "Leader-sama will be interested in this 'Kagome,' we will bring her along."

"We can't let you do that" Kakashi's voice drifted from the other side of the clearing; Itachi, Kisame and I turned our heads over and stared at him. "The Hokage will be interested in this woman; Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura; don't let them take her." "Hai Kakashi-sensei!"

"_God hate's me I just know it." _'Anime tears'

**Sensei-teacher  
Kekkei Genkai-Genetic trait/ability  
Jinchuuriki-holder/container  
Kyuubi-Nine tailed fox (demon)**

**All done. Sorry if it's not good I'm a little rusty. Feel free to send any suggestions on how you would like the story to go!  
**


	5. Kagome's Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha or any of their characters!**

**I know, I know I suck at updating! I tried to update earlier but I couldn't get into the mood then my friends and I started to talk about fanfiction and I thought my readers deserved an update. Sorry if this chapter sucks I tried!**

PAIRING: Kagomex?

_Italic- "thoughts"  
_**Bold- titles and sub headings  
**Normal- "talking" and actions

"_God hate's me I just know it" 'Anime tears'_

Team 7 shifted into their fighting positions while Kisame and Itachi moved slightly in Kagome's direction, trying to box her in slightly with their bodies.

The clearing was silent and still; like a painted picture when suddenly Naruto's patience ran-out and he lunged himself towards the Akatsuki team. The effect was instantaneous; all ninja's rushed towards their rivals; Kakashi and Sakura against Kisame while Naruto and Sasuke battled Itachi.

Kagome watched in awe on the side lines, amazed by the ninja's skill in battle. _'It's like watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting again.' _

A hand suddenly grasped Kagome's sleeve forcing Kagome's attention away from the battle. Misaki clutched Kagome's sleeve silently begging for her attention.

"Goddess Uzume I promise I will do all in my power to protect you from those evil men" Misaki promised, slightly pushing her body against Kagome's side. _'I don't have time for this.'_

"Misaki" Kagome spoke in a strict tone "I'm sorry for whatever your Grandfather promised you regarding me but I am not your Goddess Uzume and I am not interested in you." Kagome ended her short speech by roughly throwing Misaki's grasp of her.

Misaki stood shocked obviously fighting tears back, "But Goddess Uzume I-I love you." Misaki whispered. Kagome ignored Misaki and once again became focused on the battle ahead of her.

The view shocked her. She had only been talking to Misaki for only a second or two but already the ninja had demolished the clearing; trees were damaged and there were large craters in the ground. _'Ok that's it violence is not the answer.'_

Kagome grabbed a small pouch that was attached to her miko garb and poured a small amount of her miko power into the object. It glowed pink before expanding and growing into a large bag. Kagome reached inside and grabbed her demon-bone bow and arrows (Miroku's gift) before returning the pouch to its smaller form.

She lined up a shot before releasing an arrow right into the middle of the fight; the miko energy forcing the opposing ninja away from each other.

"W-What the hell?" Naruto screeched as he fell backwards as he tried to get away from the arrow. While the other ninja jumped out of the way silently. "Good now that I have your attention," all the ninja turned towards Kagome "You can all stop your childish fighting and tell me where the nearest village is." Kagome finished with a stern tone.

Itachi stared at Kagome before speaking to Kisame "We do not have time for this Leader-sama is expecting us back at the base soon so grab the girl and lets retreat."

Kisame grinned before running towards Kagome forcing Kagome to reload her bow. "The hell you will" Sakura's annoying voice penetrated the clearing as Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of Kagome, throwing a kunai at Kisame thus forcing him at leap out of the kunai's path and away from Kagome.

"As Kohona shinobi I cannot allow you to take this girl and also S-Class Missing-Nin are not permitted to be on Fire Country Soil so leave!" Kakashi commanded his one Sharingan eye spinning in anger. Kagome glanced around the clearing wondering if they would attack again or just leave.

Itachi stared at Kakashi before glancing at Kagome "Lets go Kisame we can always retrieve the girl and the Kyuubi at a later time." Then Kisame and Itachi disappeared quietly into the forest.

Kakashi stood still for a minute using his Sharingan to inspect the clearing before turning to Kagome. "You are to follow us and meet the Hokage," He used his headband to cover his Sharingan eye before turning to his team. "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke time to move out."

Kagome relaxed from her attack position putting her bow and arrows onto her back. _"Now the question is should I follow or not?" _

"And just why should I follow you ninja?" Kagome asked skeptically crossing her arms across her chest. "Well you can either come willingly or be left to be captured by Itachi and Kisame it's your choice." Kakashi retorted.

'_So let me think- go with strangers who have dangerous weapons or stay here and let the creepy shark and his friend capture me? Hmmm decisions decisions." _

"And just why do you want me to meet your Hokage?" Kagome questioned.  
"Because the Akatsuki is interested in you which is definitely not a good thing. We can offer you protection from the Akatsuki if the Hokage permit's it. So please follow us." Kakashi answered.

Kagome pondered for awhile before reaching a decision. "Fine I will go with you as long as I have the privilege to leave when ever I what to."

"Fine now let's go."

"Hay what about me?" A voice questioned. Kagome turned then sweat dropped _'Oh God what to do with Misaki?"_

Kagome walked towards Misaki and put a hand or her shoulder. "Misaki I think it is best if you went back to your village. I don't want you to be following me into dangerous situations and also my name is Kagome. I am NOT your Goddess Uzume so please just leave."

"B-But Goddess Uzume I love you" Misaki stammered while grasping Kagome's sleeve silently begging with her eyes not to leave.

Kagome sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry Misaki" Kagome wrapped her arms around Misaki and gave her a farewell hug. Misaki sniffled then smiled up sweetly at Kagome before whispering into her ear. Kagome's eyes bulged and she coughed embarrassingly "Umm are you sure?" She asked nervously

Misaki nodded before leaning up and pressing her lips onto Kagome's. _'OMG' _went through team 7's head. Kagome grasped Misaki's head and hesitantly used her tongue to trace Misaki's lips. A moan escaped Misaki before slipping her tongue into Kagome's mouth, forcing Kagome's tongue to dance with hers. Kakashi's eyes were wide as he stared at the arousing scene _'OMG this is better then Icha Icha Novels' _he thought as his nose started to bleed.

Kagome and Misaki parted slowly, panting rapidly. "Thankyou Kagome for that gift" she blushed before untangling herself from Kagome arms and left the clearing obviously heartbroken.

'_Poor Misaki' _Kagome thought as she turned to Team 7. She sweat dropped at the scene.

Kakashi was unconscious in a pool of blood his body twitching slightly. "What happened to him?" Kagome asked the kids as she poked Kakashi with a stick repeatedly.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped.

**There we go here's another chapter I'm actually thinking of maybe discontinuing due to my slow updating and my poor writing. I just don't think I have the patience to do this. Do you think I should continue? **


End file.
